Obsesion
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Un 8096 de 3 capitulos cortos y con mucho OCC, es un mini AU que he inventado. Nagi y Takeshi se han visto por primera vez, fue un instante, fueron unos segundos, luego ambos sentiran, obsesion o amor por el otro. Pesimo Summary lo se.
1. Primera Vista

Hola, a todas las personas que me leen en esta otra historia de 8096, espero y que la disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

I .Primera Vista

Fue ahí cuando por primera vez te vi, fue ahí en donde por primera vez cruzamos miradas. Yo triste y solo estaba, aunque siempre cubría mi tristeza con una sonrisa.

Te vi, saliendo del metro, estabas acompañada de dos hombres, no sabia si eran tus amigos, familiares o novio. Pero eso no me intereso, yo solo estaba perdido en ese hermoso rostro, en esos ojos color violáceos, en esa cabellera de color morado que te llegaba hasta la espalda y te cubría tu ojo derecho.

Fue un instante, fue una fantasía, fue un sueño, eras la persona que siempre estaba buscando y ahora te he encontrado, pero debo de afrontar mi realidad no podre estar contigo.

/

Ya han pasado varios días, desde que te vi por primera vez, ahora he estado todos los días esperándote, en la misma estación de metro, para que pueda ver tu rostro de nuevo, aunque fuese una sola vez.

No te conozco, no se tu nombre, no se que te gusta, no se de verdad si es que te amo, o solo siento una obsesión. Tal vez pensaría que el amor se equivoco, tal vez seria, que el destino nos quisiera unir, o solo tal vez fue una coincidencia.

Me siento como un idiota a veces por pensar que alguna vez te podre poseer y hasta sueño con verte, pero eso se que será imposible.

-Que sucede? Takeshi?. Preguntaba el padre de el chico

-No, nada, viejo. Contestaba el chico

-Mira hijo, puedes contarme lo que te sucede, además tu viejo ya ha pasado por muchas experiencias. Decía el hombre

-Bueno veras, papa si te falta algo, pero no sabes que es, además de que lo has buscado y buscado y cuando piensas que lo has encontrado, eso no es lo que querías. Decia Takeshi

-Te dare un consejo, a veces cuando uno busca no encuentra y cuando lo dejas de buscar veras que te aparecerá en el lugar en que menos esperas. Dijo el padre de este.

-Gracias, papa. Dijo el muchacho para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**OK DEMASIADO OCC Y ADEMAS SUPER CORTO, PERO BUENO ES QUE NO ANDO CON LA MEJOR INSPIRACION QUE DIGAMOS.**


	2. Claramente

II . Claramente

Una vez crei que no había, nada en esta vida, crei que todo ya no valía nada, tenía para mí la soledad, tenía la tristeza. Pero fue cuando lo vi.

Estaba yo bajando del metro acompañada de Ken y Chikuza como siempre, y fue ahí cuando estaba el. Yo le mire y el a mi, no sabia como reaccionar, solo estaba completamente perdida en sus ojos de color café oscuros, en su cabello desordenado, en su cara de ilusión al estar viéndome.

Solo fueron unos segundos, solo fue una mirada fugaz, solo fue un cruce de nuestras vistas. Pero ya hay que vivir en el presente, el es un desconocido y yo solo le pertenezco a Mukuro.

Me entristezco al pensar en esto, pero es la verdad.

/

Han pasado, días desde que mi encuentro fugaz con el desconocido, pero aun asi le recuerdo, a la perfección, no me lo puedo sacar de la mente, no puedo solo olvidarlo y seguir, tengo que saber quien es, tengo que saber porque estoy tan obsesionada por el.

Es tonto a veces, pensar que alguna vez me lo encontrare de nuevo.

-Que ocurre Nagi?. Preguntaba Mukuro a su "hija"

-Nada, Mukuro-sama. Mintió la chica

-No me puedes mentir, a ti si te ocurre algo, me lo puedes decir con total libertad.

-Es que, no se si exista, la felicidad, no se si exista un amor de verdad. Dijo la chica

-Kufufufufu, no te preocupes mi bella Nagi, esas cosas puede que existan pero si las encuentras, o que ellas te encuentren. Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Nagi, por su parte pensó las palabras de Mukuro y comprendió que ella debería ser paciente con sus respuestas.

**Continuara…..**

**OK ESTE CAPITULO FUE MAS OCC Y MAS CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR.**

**YA SE QUE SE ESTARAN DICIENDO: WTF? ESTE TIPO QUE LE PASA? PORQUE ESCRIBE ESAS TONTERIAS.**

**BUENO ES QUE PENSE EN ESTO Y DECIDI PUBLICAR.**


	3. Inevitable

Al fin el ultimo capitulo de esto que he inventado y a muchos no ha gustado. Pero bueno hace ratito que me rondaba la idea pero como últimamente no ando con inspiración pues me salen los capítulos super cortitos, bueno ya me dejo de escribir tonterías y aquí les va el capitulo.

III. Inevitable

Ahí estaba el otra vez pensando en ella en aquella extraña, que había visto hace días atrás y ahora que por inercia propia su cuerpo se movía hacia la estación del metro. Cuando el chico sabia donde estaba se sorprendia.

-Vaya al parecer yo por mi mismo siempre llego hasta aquí. Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca –_será que desde que la vi mi mente ha estado distraída y mi cuerpo solo la quiere sentir y tocar?._ Esto último lo pensó en su mente.

Se fue a sentar en unas bancas que estaban enfrente de las paradas de los trenes.

-_Cuando te vi no sabia que habría alguien para mi-_

-Fue aquí en donde te vi. Dijo el chico que sentándose en el asiento esperaba como otros días que apareciera la chica de cabellos morados y ojos violáceos que tanto había pensado en estos últimos días.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Se dijo el chico y se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia afuera –tal vez le haga caso a mi viejo si dejo de buscar ella aparecerá.

Minutos después de que Takeshi saliera de la estación de trenes, había llegado un tren y el vagon se abrió, de ahí salieron muchas personas entre ellas una chica de cabellos morados, piel blanca y ojos violáceos, Nagi solo miro hacia el puesto en que por primera vez miro a ese chico desconocido que tanto la desconcertó.

_-Antes todo dentro de mi era tan frio como la piedra, hasta que te vi-_

-Fue aquí, donde lo vi. Pensó la chica que rápidamente puso una cara de tristeza ya que ella pensó que el podría estar _ahí esperándola_ –que idiota soy de seguro tendrá novia o algo así. Se dijo Nagi y salió de la estación de trenes.

/

Takeshi había caminado hasta un parque, ahí se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, contemplo el paisaje que le ofrecía su entorno, entonces fue que miro a su reloj, ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde, el sonrió. Recordó que esta mañana cuando despertó lo único que hizo fue ayudar a su padre pero como el estaba, tan descuidado, salió a dar un paseo para despejar su mente y resultaba que lo primero que pensó era en esa chica y termino en la estación de trenes y ahora estaba el en un parque mirando lo bonita que estaba la tarde.

-Que idiota soy, tal vez nunca la vea otra vez, puede ser que tenga novio. Se desilusionaba el chico

_-Antes de conocerte mi mundo estaba vacio-_

Nagi había caminado también hasta llegar al parque, ahí paso por atrás de una banca donde se encontraba un muchacho, de cabellos negros desordenados y ojos color café oscuros que estaba viendo el horizonte, claro ella no se dio cuenta ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto, si lo veré otra vez, si lo olvidare alguna vez, me pregunto si estará pensando en mi ahora mismo. A lo ultimo se sonrojo un poco y luego se dijo mentalmente que eso no seria posible.

Sin quererlo ella había dado una vuelta al parque y se encontraba ya en la salida. La chica suspiro al ver que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, pensó en ir a casa, pero ella en su casa no tenia nada que hacer, es mas ella no quería regresar a casa, ya que sentía que le faltaba algo y ese algo era lo que buscaba hoy pero al parecer no lo encontró.

-No importa si me quedo un momento mas. Dijo la chica que dio la media vuelta y fue caminando de vuelta.

Mientras que Takeshi seguía, contemplando el horizonte, se detuvo y miro su reloj, ya eran las 5:00

_-Antes de conocerte el cielo era gris-_

-Vaya ya es tarde. Dijo el chico que se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la salida del parque

Pero su recorrido iba a ser corto ya que se topo con cierta chica de cabellos morados, ojos violáceos, piel blanca que venia en sentido contrario a el. Takeshi se quedo mudo, paro su andar y la vio, ella era la que tanto le robaba el sueño por las noches, en la que pensaba todos estos últimos días, fue la que vio esa vez.

Por su parte Nagi solo se le quedo viendo, ella no se lo podía creer el estaba ahí, el chico moreno de pelo negro desordenado y ojos café oscuro, estaba frente a ella. fue el que ocupaba su mente todos estos días, fue el que hizo que ella supiera que en este cruel mundo había alguien para ella y fue a el que vio esa vez.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, hasta que Takeshi decidió hablar primero.

-Hola. Saludo

Por su parte Nagi solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya, es tarde, mejor me voy a casa. Dijo el chico que se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Espera. Dijo Nagi haciendo que este se volteara –quiero que te quedes, por favor, es que necesito, quiero saber quien eres. Exigió la chica.

Takeshi la vio algo sorprendido.

-Yo también quiero saber, quien eres?, quiero saber como es que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti. Dijo el chico para que la chica se sonrojase.

_-Estuve solo sin que nadie me quisiera, hasta que te conocí-_

Y por inercia propia de sus cuerpos ellos fueron acercándose hasta quedar lo mas cerca posible.

-Me llamo Takeshi. Dijo el chico

-Mi nombre es Nagi. Respondia la chica

-que bonito nombre tienes.

Y como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, ellos se juntaron mas para asi hacer que los labios de ambos se rozaran y diesen un beso tierno y tibio al atardecer. Ya que el sol se estaba ocultando mostrando el crepúsculo.

**Fin**

**Bueno al fin termine, ahora les dire como me salió esta idea, esto fue una vez que estaba esperando el autobús, paro uno y una linda chica salió de este se me quedo observando y yo a ella, luego al dia siguiente otra vez la misma escena, entonces fue que le pregunte su nombre y bueno ahora ella es una amiga mia.**

**Bien ya termino de escribir, me voy despidiendo.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia.**


End file.
